This invention relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for processing substrates; more particularly, chemically and/or thermally processing substrates for electronic devices and optical-electronic devices.
Chemical and/or thermal processing of substrates is used in numerous applications such as modern microelectronic device manufacturing. These processes may include processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and epitaxial semiconductor deposition such as silicon epitaxy, silicon germanium epitaxy, and compound semiconductor epitaxy. These processes may be performed using one or more gases for causing reactions on the surface of substrates such as semiconductor wafers, flat panel display substrates, solar cell substrates, and other substrates.